


Come As You Aren't

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Come As You Aren't

  
Sam put the finishing touches on her makeup, walking back into the bedroom. "Can you bring my cloak in from the other room?" she asked Baal, who was busy checking his stocks.

"But I'd miss all the good parts," he leered.

"You've seen the good parts a million times already and even though _you've_ refused to dress up for Halloween, I need to get ready," Sam pointed out. "Don't be difficult, not tonight."

Baal sighed melodramatically as he slid off the bed to retrieve her cloak, but was back in time to watch her getting dressed. "What do you suppose will be the reaction to your…costume?"

He zipped her up, and Sam frowned at herself in the mirror. "Nobody's really dressed up as a System Lady before at an SGC Halloween party, so who knows?"

"You look stunning," Baal murmured appreciatively. "Shall I drive you?"

Sam smiled at his reflection. "Please. "

For a wonder, Baal even offered to escort her inside. When he shrugged off his black duster, Sam found out why; she could swear the man lived to cause offense. "You're unbelievable."

"You're the one who wanted me to dress up," Baal reminded her.

"Not as a _Tok'ra!_"

&gt;

_fin_


End file.
